legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour
A future story that is to take place 15 (really 5) years from the current storyline There are 210 parts In the upcoming future, everything on our heroes' side has been taken care of and relaxed allowing our heroes to finally live their lives without war. After said 5 years though, things have gone both to Hell and Heaven and the forces of evil finally began to rise after a long time of peace and much change that has gone on. Five of the main heroes are wanting to continue fighting for good in the universe, which is lucky for them since after that time there is something going on which requires heroes to take action. So it looks like a many way conflict for the return of balance on a major arpeggio of Islands with many hero teams working to the same goal. Start Date: April 18th 2014 End Date: August 9th 2014 LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour will have an intro, 7 acts and a final battle act Starring: John Dimaggio, Tom Mcgrath, Tabitha St.Germain, Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Will Dufrense, Kiefer Sutherland, Tara Strong, Ron Perlman, Daran Norris, John Delancie, Steven Blum,Todd Haberkorn, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Robert Carlyle, Kristen Bell, Roger Rose, Clancy Brown, Mae Whitman, Carlos Bernard, Robbie Sublett, Mae Questel. Misha Collins, Veronica Taylor Main Teams in Focus: The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, Team Free Will, The Multi-Universal Resistance and the Alpha Team 1st Main Team: The B Team 2nd Main Team: Slade's Ensemble 3rd Main Team: The other Main teams Other groups:, the Miracle Elite, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the Bodyguard Unit, the Hunter Force Guest Stars: M.O.D.A.B, The P Team, THe V Crusaders There will be spoilers from Legends of Light and Darkness and The Wrath of The God of War Rises There is a great deal amount of shipping and teasing couples in the story the main ones are Phinbella, Gold/Belle, Makid, Taiora, Caspendy and Jamay Isles.jpg Main Characters This is a story with 20ish and more main characters at the time with at least 6 new main characters and 14 returning main cast characters. Almost all of them have a main plot going Our Clear Returning Main Heroes The Main characters who have returned into the stories who have been acting as the heroes Bender (Head of the B Team, retired Multi-Universe savior) Skipper (2nd in command to the B Team and head of strategic planning) Heloise (co 2nd in command of the B Team and master of science and inventing) Phineas (Head of creative inventing, expert of creativity and co 3rd in command of the B Team) Isabella (co 3rd in command of the B Team and leader of the girls in the team) Suede (4th in command of the B Team and expert of myths, anime and swordsmanship) Jack Bauer (Federal Agent of the Government, the interrogator and the most badass character in live action TV) Twilight Sparkle (Princess of Equestria, Celestia's most prized student and prodigy of magic) Makoto Naynaya Death The Kid: (Son of Lord Death, next in line for the role of the Grim Reaper and #2 Meister) Blue (2nd in command and face of the Alpha Team) Gohan (son of Goku and the trainer to fight) Casper Wendy the Little Witch Katara Princess Cadence Reformed Main Villains They aren't the villains, they're joined the heroes as reformed or morally ambiguous characters to go against the villains Slade Wilson (head of Slade's Ensemble, ingenious mastermind, close partner of the B Team and Alpha Team) Anti Cosmo (2nd in command of Slade's Ensemble) Discord (the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony in more ways than one and Token Evil Teammate of main team) New Main Heroes New characters that have joined the hero roster that are among the main characters Sora (Member of the Digi-Destined and holder of the Crest of Love) Mr. Gold (The dark one, and the one who taught the Evil Queen, Maleficent, Jafar, Madame Mim, the Horned King, Ursula, and Dr. Facilier magic in addition to the other Disney villains) Princess Anna (Newest princess of Disney and sister of Queen Elsa) Dr. Strange (Sorcerer supreme and omnipotent user of magic) Tony Ameldia (Partner of Jack Bauer and fellow badass) Rose/Huntsgirl (Starts off as a brainwashed character) May Castiel Captain Hook Anarky Main Villains But what is a story without villains? They're in for a double treat where two opposing main antagonists are in a power struggle with one another. Becomes Three as of the end of act 1 and the in Act 4, becomes a struggle between three parties and one mediating in the middle BlackGarurumon Minster Sinister Jesse Loki Albert Wesker Dukat Crowley Peter Pan The Smoking Man lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter1.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter2.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter3.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter4.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter5.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter6.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter7.jpg Snapshot 1 (07-12-2013 1-20 AM).png Makotoblazblue.png lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter8.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter9.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter10.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter11.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter12.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter13.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter14.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter15.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter16.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter19.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter17.jpg lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter18.jpg Tony24.jpg hgamer.jpg Jesse.png casper.jpg wendylittlewitch.jpg katara 45.jpg may 3.jpg castiel 2.jpg cadencea.jpg loki 14.jpg wesker 2.jpg dukat 5.jpg crowley 4.jpg pan 1.png hook 34.png anarkya.jpg Csm.jpg Other Returning Heroes Captain Picard Liz and Patty Thompson Jack Frost Will Vandom Dr. Manhattan Stan Wendy Makoto Magneto Aleu Protoman Salem Jesu Otaku Zick Xigbar Chun-li Raizel Stacy Kiki Tombo Sam and Max Kratos Wheatley Demios Julie Su Issac Clarke Brock Samson and 4 of his allies Crugger and 4 of his allies Riker Worf Captain_Picard_Chair.jpg jackfrostw.jpg willvandom.jpg drmanhattan.jpg stanmarsh.jpg wendysouthpark.gif protoman.jpg aleubalto.jpg magnetoxmen.jpg salemcat.jpg jesuotaku.jpg lizpatty.jpg 0906bdvd003f.jpg xigbar.jpg Chun-li-mvc3.png raizel.jpg sh.jpg kikiwitch.jpg tombo.jpg sammaxpal.jpg Kratos2.jpg Wheatly0.jpg Deimos7.jpg Juliesu.png Isaac0.jpg kingoopa.jpg Brock7.png Cruger5.png New Allies But what`s a story without new allies? All three groups are getting their fair share of allies to help in this New Allies to The B Team Biyomon Jean Grey Jareis Zhuge Liang Yasha Buffy the vampire slayer Dixie Gonner Bart Simpson Colonel Stars And Stripes Their new Allies from Blackpool New Allies to The Alpha Team Ozymandias James Bond Perry the Platypus Abe Sapien Torch Blade Bloom Roll Renee Walker Sam Loomis Hermann New Allies associated with the Multi-Universal Resistance Alexander Xanatos Carl Clover Mysterion Batman Mister Miracle Android 16 Sunil Nevla Zoe Trent Big Barda Blythe Baxter Eska Norman Grey Jessie James The Flash Terry (Batman Beyond) Dan Sam the Kudamon Ben Sisko Mace Windu Serena Static Tai Henry Lady Anastasia Their new allies from Blackpool Elsa Stardash Saul Goodman biyomon.jpg jeangrey.jpg gunslingerjaris.png zhuge.jpg yashaasura.jpg buffy.jpg Snapshot - 4dix.jpg Snapshot - 5gon.jpg bartchill.jpg colonelstars.jpg ozymandias.jpg bondisgoingtoshootyou.jpg perry.jpg abe sapien.jpg bloom.jpg roll.PNG samloomis.jpg hermann.jpg torchpoints.jpg bladestare.jpg alexanderfox.jpg carl.jpg mysterionkenny.jpg batman.jpg minmiracle.jpg android16.jpg sunil.jpg zoetrent.jpg bigbarda.jpg blytheanimals.jpg eska.jpg para-norm.jpg jessietr.jpg jamestr.jpg greyzx.jpg flash.jpg danvs.jpg samkuda.gif siskoben.jpg windu.jpg serenaash.jpg statics.jpg taidigmon.jpg millshen.jpg Lady NASTASIA.jpg Renee Walker.jpg Other Villains BlackGarurumon Allies Cronus Lord of Darkness Evanora Predaking Paul McDaggett Tolian Soran Judge Claude Frollo Gaston Dr. Sam Isaacs Baron Zemo Brainiac Sebastian Shaw Unalaq BlackGreymon Darth Nihilus Theodora Sunset Shimmer Morgana le Fay Ultraman Evil Buzz Lightyear White Wolf Ares Lady Tremaine William Birkin Luther Red Mist SkekUng Mandrake Niju Mor'du Katz Mooch Allies of Sinister Shinzon Jareth The Goblin King Pariah Dark Rasputin Merlock Lord Maliss Valtor Sutekh Macbeth Zangya Michael Myers Pretorius Jigsaw Abis Mal Puck Buster Gaul Midbus Hotaru Neyla Clock King/Temple Fugate Carmen Sandiego Killer Moth Madame Catastrophe Timothy Cain Gravitina Calvin Candie Flame King Whittany and Brittany Biskit Dark Helmet Governor Ratcliffe Bloom The S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The4everreival Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Sequels Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:The Multiversal Resistance Storyline Category:The Striker Force Storyline Category:Videos Category:The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:The BodyGuard Unit Storyline Category:The Hunter Force Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline